You got everything I ever wanted
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic portugues del mismo título escrito por Swan Queen endgame. Zelena y Emma son novias, están comprometidas y se van de vacaciones a Grecia. Allí Emma una tarde descubre en la playa la figura de una mujer a la que no le ve la cara, pero algo la atrae de ella. Se marcha sin saber quién es. ¿La verá otra vez? SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Os he hecho el gusto. Este próximo fic es el portugués en el que Emma comienza como novia de Zelena, hermana de Regina. Su autora es Swan Queen endgame. Y el título como es en inglés lo dejo igual **_**You got everything I never wanted**_**. Espero que os guste.**

Welcome to Corfu

_Zelena POV_.

Isla de Corfú. Grecia.

Había acabado de cometer una de las mayores locuras de mi vida, en un momento estaba en Nueva York peleando con Emma por culpa de los coqueteos baratos de un cliente suyo, Killian, y ahora estábamos en aquel lugar, delante de ese bello paisaje, en la isla de Corfú, Emma todavía durmiendo y yo observando a mi futura esposa. Estaba hermosa, yo estaba enamorada de ella, pero a veces presentía que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero yo prefería ignorarlo, era feliz con Emma y no la perdería por nada de este mundo, era mía y haría que se enamorase de mí.

Decidí dejarla durmiendo y salí a la terraza para observar la vista, era todo muy bello, un ambiente mágico, un paisaje que te dejaba sin aire, y entonces empecé a pensar en mi vida de ese momento en adelante. Le había pedido a Emma que se casara conmigo y habíamos huido a Grecia para tomarnos unas vacaciones y confieso que esperaba que este viaje fuera una luna de miel adelantada, ya que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos acostado…Pero lo más complicado de todo es que en mi mente, aun estando a millas de distancia, rondaba mi no tan amada familia. Manteníamos una relación agitada, principalmente con mi padre, Gold y mi hermanita, Regina, cómo la odiaba. Ella siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y mi padre siempre la prefirió antes que a mí. Mi madre fingía demostrar algo de afecto hacia mí, pero Regina siempre fue su favorita, decía que tenía grandes planes para su futuro. El único con quien llegué a conversar y comenzar cierta cordialidad fue Neal. Cuando éramos niños, nos entendíamos pues Neal era hijo de mi padre con Milah, hijo fuera del matrimonio, uno de tantos de mi padre.

Pero después, Neal y yo tomamos caminos diferentes, yo salí de casa pronto y fundé mi propia empresa sin la ayuda de mis padres y supe que Neal se había convertido en artista, que todavía dependía de mi padre para sobrevivir y recientemente he sabido que mi querida hermanita se había negado a ponerse al frente de la empresa familiar y había intentado fugarse con su amigo de la infancia, Jefferson, que fue encontrado muerto unas semanas después, y Regina regresó descontenta a casa.

Por más que odiase admitirlo, ella y yo éramos muy parecidas en algunos aspectos, éramos determinadas y ambas hemos perdido muy pronto a alguien a quien amábamos por culpa de mi madre, Cora, además del hecho de que por donde pasábamos atraíamos miradas de admiración, de deseo… ambas poseíamos bellezas diferentes. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Emma se acercó abrazándome por detrás.

«Hola. Te levantaste pronto. ¿Admirando un poco el paisaje?»

«Hola, perdona por no despertarte, pero estabas linda durmiendo y no quise molestarte. Este lugar es hermoso, ¿no crees?»

«¡No tanto como tú!»

«Emma Swan diciéndome un cumplido al despertar, este viaje está surgiendo efecto»

«Todavía no has visto nada, querida»

Emma habló llena de segundas y terceras intenciones y fue bastante para mí para comenzar a besarla, pero no sin antes darme cuenta de que se había referido a mí como mi "no tan querida hermanita". El beso comenzó lento y apasionado y se hizo más intenso, fui conduciendo a Emma a la cama, pasé mis manos por debajo de su blusa y comencé a rasguñar su barriga mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda hasta que se detuvieron de forma posesiva en mis nalgas, yo estaba delirando de deseo por Emma y quería escucharla decir que era mía, saqué su blusa y comencé a succionar su pecho izquierdo mientras la estimulaba, Emma fue descendiendo sus besos y se detuvo un tiempo en mi cuello y siguió su camino de besos y chupones.

Continuamos así hasta que introduje dos dedos en su sexo y empecé a embestirla, mientras veía cómo ella se retorcía debajo de mí.

«Zelena, por fav, favor…»

«Dime Emma» Solo pararé de torturarla cuando me diga que es mía.

«Acaba, pronto…con esto»

«Solo tienes que decir que eres mía, dilo Emma»

«Soy…soy…tuya»

Fue suficiente para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

I promisse to try to love you

_Emma POV_

Zelena me había pedido que me casara con ella y acepté, incluso sin saber si lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte como para casarme. Me gustaba Zelena y podría decir que estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella, a final de cuentas estar con ella era fácil y simple, no me exigía mucho a cambio, al principio eso nos bastaba a ambas, pero después ella se enamoró de mí y yo me quedé a medio camino, y no sabía cómo corresponder a ese sentimiento, no era justo, Zelena era buena conmigo, pero a veces sentía que no era suficiente.

Fui dejando que el tiempo pasara y comencé a responderle con débiles sonrisas, por más que no quisiera herirla, era inevitable y ahí estaba delante de mí con aquellos ojos pidiéndome matrimonio y yo no podía decirle que no. Quizás un día aprendiera a amarla del mismo modo en que ella me amaba, tenía que darle una oportunidad y era eso lo que iba a hacer, darnos una oportunidad.

Me levanté y fui a tomar una ducha mientras ella dormía, abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo para que absorbiera los últimos acontecimientos. Al salir del baño, me cambié y le dejé una nota cerca de la cama "No quise despertarte, a final de cuentas el viaje fue largo. Estoy explorando un poco esta hermosa ciudad y más tarde vengo con una sorpresa para ti"

Bajé y empecé a vagar por ese paraíso que era la Grecia. Desde pequeña, al escuchar historias de la mitología griega, imaginé cómo sería conocer Grecia y ahora estaba allí. Decidí pasar por el mercado local y disfrutar un poco de las especialidades de la isla. Al salir del mercado, exploré la playa y encontré una senda en cuyo final encontré un lugar increíble que no constaba en los mapas. Me quedé deslumbrada y decidí darme una zambullida en las aguas cristalinas, la sensación era espectacular y supe que aquel lugar era mío, parecía que nadie tenía noción de ese lugar.

En ese momento oí un ruido y decidí salir del agua mientras el ruido se iba acercando a donde yo estaba. Me vestí y me escondí detrás de una roca para ver quién era. La silueta estaba lejos, solo puede distinguir que era una mujer, que incluso de lejos parecía hermosa. No estaba bien que me quedara admirando su belleza, yo estaba comprometida, e incluso no viéndola bien podía jurar que quería conocer a esa misteriosa mujer. Me di cuenta de que había dejado a Zelena en el cuarto del hotel y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tendía que estar preocupada por mí. Decidí marcharme, pero no sin antes mirarla una última vez, y ahora estaba más cerca y pude verla por detrás, ¡Dios mío que cuerpo era aquel!

Al llegar al hotel, Zelena ya estaba despierta y me esperaba en la terraza.

«¿Dónde estabas?»

«Como te decía en la nota fui a explorar la isla»

«No tienes que ser arisca»

«Disculpa, querida»

Una vez más Emma refiriéndose a mí como la hacía mi hermana, lo odiaba.

«Emma, no me llames así»

«¿Por qué?»

«Solo no me llames así, no me gusta»

«Muy bien»

Decidí dejar la conversación ahí antes de empezar a pelear, pero no significaba que más tarde no me enterara de la verdad.

«¿Qué hacemos?»

«Estaba pensando en llevarte a comer, hay un buen restaurante aquí cerca»

«Me encantaría»

«Entonces, déjame arreglarme.

Más tarde…

Llevé a Zelena a conocer un poco más la isla de Corfú, iba a intentar y además quería ser capaz de amarla con la misma intensidad que ella me amaba, pero cuanto más pensaba en eso, más venía a mi mente la misteriosa mujer que había visto hacía poco.

Corfú era realmente hermosa y la ciudad conserva mucho de la influencia veneciana, tiene aquellas bóvedas de arcos que recuerdan mucho a la Plaza de San Marcos.

Conduje a mi futura esposa (era algo inquietante pensar en mi vida después de casada) a la mesa que había reservado en la parte exterior, con vistas al mar.

«Buenas noches, ¿qué van a pedir?»

«Buenas noches» dijo Zelena «Yo voy a querer como plato principal Taramosalata. ¿Y tú Emma?»

«Yo voy a querer Patata Salata»

«Y, por favor, tráiganos una vino Poggio di Sotto para acompañar»

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, y después de que llegaran nuestros pedidos, fue la oportunidad perfecta para tocar de nuevo el asunto de antes.

«¿Me dices por qué no te gusta que te llame "querida"?»

«Emma, no vamos a hablar más de eso, hay otros asuntos más interesantes de que hablar»

«Zelena, ¿por qué te empeñas en esconderme ciertas cosas?»

«Porque no merece la pena hablar de ello»

«Yo quiero saber más sobre ti»

«Ok»

«¿Ok?»

«"Querida" es como mi hermana Regina se refería a mí y digamos que ella y yo no fuimos las típicas hermanas, en muy pocas ocasiones cruzábamos nuestros caminos»

«¿Cómo es que nunca me has dicho que tienes una hermana?»

«No me gusta hablar de ella, y mucho menos de mi pasado»

«Estoy intentando comprometerme en esta relación y quiero conocer más sobre ti»

«Perdona, pero ¿ya consideraste que el haberte pedido que te casaras conmigo y haberte traído aquí significa que me importa esta relación? Quizás…»

«Di, quizás, ¿qué?»

Zelena permaneció en silencio un momento y después decidió hablar.

«A veces siento que estás aquí, pero no estás presente, y eso me hiere»

Aquello me partió por dentro, yo lo sabía, solo que no me había dado cuenta de que Zelena lo había notado y mientras pensaba en qué decirle, la mujer misteriosa no dejaba de rondar en mi mente.

«Perdóname, lo siento mucho, de verdad» Me levanté y me arrodillé a su lado, cogí su mano y dije «Prometo intentar amarte cada día más y nunca herirte» Sellé mi promesa llevando mis labios a los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

If she goes, I don't wanna be there

_Zelena POV_

Me desperté de madrugada y decidí caminar un poco por la ciudad y poner en orden mis pensamientos. Emma admitió que intentaría amarme como yo la amaba y por más que supiese que me iba a arrepentir más tarde, preferí ignorar ese pensamiento y agarrarme a la idea de que quería amarme. Al mismo tiempo estaba el hecho de que quería saber más de mí y de mi pasado, y ya que en un futuro próximo estaríamos casadas, era justo considerar su deseo y presentarle a mi familia, aunque eso fuera perturbador.

_Regina POV_

Hacía un tiempo que no sabía por dónde andaba Zelena y era mejor así. Desde pequeñas sentíamos un gran odio una por la otra, yo sabía que lo que ella más quería era estar en mi lugar y tener todo lo que yo siempre tuve. Al principio, no entendía cómo podía odiarme e intentaba acercarme a ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, sus palabras me fueron hiriendo y desde la tragedia ocurrida en nuestra juventud, por culpa de nuestra madre, aunque Zelena decía que yo también había tenido parte de culpa, nos separamos de una vez y aprendí a odiarla.

Mi padre siempre quiso que ocupase su lugar en la empresa y desde pequeña me enseñó que debería ser fuerte, pues la vida, al pasar de los años, me daría muchos golpes y no podía llorar, tenía que aprender a seguir adelante. La relación con mi padre siempre tuvo sus altos y sus bajos, pero a pesar de todo, siempre podía contar con él. Mi madre Cora era otra historia.

Desde pequeña, ya ella decía tener grandes planes para mí, yo era una "Reina" a sus ojos y me enseñó que el amor es debilidad, y es lo que creo desde entonces. Mi vida no era mala, pero no era la que yo escogí para mí, durante toda ella tuve que vivir a la sombra del apellido Mills, y ser lo que todos esperaban de mí.

Cuando intenté huir con Jefferson a Nueva York, algunos guardaespaldas de mi padre vinieron detrás de nosotros, ya que Neal le había contado dónde estaba y me llevaron de vuelta para casa, algunos días después Jefferson fue encontrado muerto en los alrededores de Fire Island's Otis Pike Wilderness. La policía no supo descubrir la causa de la muerte y el caso fue archivado, pero algo me decía que mi familia había metido el dedo en esa historia. Jefferson era un buen amigo, siempre me incentivaba para que viera el lado positivo de la vida y para que fuera dueña de mi propio destino. Quería que ahora estuviese aquí para viera que mi vida había cambiado, quizás estuviera orgulloso.

Al final, desafié a todos yéndome de casa y aventurándome al mundo, dejando todo atrás. Quería olvidar a mi familia y construir mi vida. Durante los primeros años, viajé mucho y conocí muchas culturas, y me relacioné con algunas mujeres, pero con ninguna que me hiciese sentir algo y mucho menos algo que me hiciese quedarme hasta el día siguiente.

Después de algún tiempo viajando, sentí la necesidad de establecerme financieramente y comenzar a construir mi propio imperio. Fundé una empresa dedicada a la moda y rápidamente me enriquecí, y no tardé mucho en volverme la número uno del ramo. Me sentía satisfecha, no necesitaba y no quería amar. Acababa de volver de viaje, ayer estaba en la isla de Corfú, aprovechando del paradisiaco islote que había comprado. Al final de la tarde, como un gesto de despedida pasé por allí y decidí darme una zambullida. No conseguía apartar de mí la sensación de que alguien me observaba, lo ignoré y me zambullí en las aguas cristalinas antes de prepararme para embarcarme de vuelta a mi vida rutinaria.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

«Diga»

«Señorita Mills, tiene visita»

«No me llame así, ya le dije que podía llamarme solo Regina. ¿Quién ha venido a visitarme?»

«Discúlpeme señorita Regina, el señor que está aquí dice que es su padre, ¿lo hago entrar?»

¿Qué estaría haciendo mi padre aquí? Hacía tantos años que no nos veíamos que tal vez era mejor decir que estaba ocupada, pero sentía curiosidad con su visita, a fin de cuentas algo extraordinario debería haber pasado para que saliese de su imperio y viniera hasta aquí.

«Hágalo pasar»

«Hola, Regina, ¿cómo estás querida?»

«Hola papá, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?»

«Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, pero también puedo ver que has llegado a parecerte a mí, diría que eres la mezcla perfecta de los dos»

«Por favor papá, al grano, di por qué estás aquí»

«Siempre tan delicada» podía sentir la ironía en su voz, todavía era el mismo hombre de siempre.

«Gracias»

«Regina, vengo a invitarte a la ceremonia familiar que tu madre está organizando, ayer tu hermana llamó y dijo que viene a hacernos una visita…»

Antes de que terminase de hablar lo interrumpí

«Si ella va, yo no voy, siento mucho decírtelo, pero tu visita no ha servido de nada, sugiero que no pierdas más el tiempo y cojas el vuelo a Manhattan para hablar con Neal»

«Inténtalo por mí, al menos, sé que vosotras dos no os lleváis bien, pero Zelena dijo que no quería pelea»

«¿Y yo qué gano con eso?»

«Querida, no vas a arrepentirte, algunas horas de fingimiento y después vuelves a tu vida aquí en Talahasse, te prometo que no tocaré el asunto del liderazgo de la empresa»

«Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un imperio que gobernar»

_Zelena POV_

Volví al hotel y todavía era temprano, pequeños rayos de sol comenzaban a surgir en el cielo, no podría haber escogido un lugar más bello. Al llegar a la suite, Emma todavía dormía, y decidí telefonear y pedir el servicio de habitaciones, al llegar nuestro desayuno, desperté a Emma.

«Emma, despierta»

«Hola, te despertaste temprano»

«He pedido el desayuno, tengo algo que contarte»

«¿El qué?»

«He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y he decidido que voy a presentarte a mi familia, después de todo, cuando las personas mantienen un noviazgo es eso lo que hacen, ya llamé a mi madre y ya empezó a prepararlo todo, nos marchamos al final del día»


	4. Chapter 4

Am I your Queen?

La familia Mills siempre fue la más respetada y temida de Boston, se podía decir que gobernaban la ciudad desde hacía décadas, pero el imperio Mills estaba llegando a su fin, ya que ninguno de los tres herederos al trono se mostraba interesado en asumir el mando de la empresa y de los bienes. La más interesada era Zelena, pero Gold no la consideraba a la altura para el cargo, seguía soñando con que un día Regina retornara y presidiera la empresa.

Cora Mills sabía cómo ponerse una máscara y fingir que todo iba a las mil maravillas, quizás y solo quizás, bien en el fondo Cora quisiese saber más de sus hijas, ya que detestaba a Neal, él era un recuerdo de uno de los engaños del marido. Todo estaba siendo preparado para recibir a Zelena, a Neal y quizás a Regina, que todavía no había confirmado su presencia. El matrimonio Mills fingía dar una fiesta de bienvenida a sus hijos, pero el real motivo era mostrar a toda la ciudad que su imperio estaba lejos de desmoronarse. Habría un baile de gala y todas las autoridades y empresarios importantes de la ciudad habían recibido la invitación.

_Emma POV_

Estaba sorprendida con la actitud de Zelena y medio desconfiada ante tal acto, no sé lo que le está pasando para actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva. Esas actitudes parecían de una persona culpable, pero ¿de qué? Aunque en el día anterior le había prometido a Zelena intentar retribuir su amor, incluso sin descubrir todavía cómo y confieso que prefería no pensar en ello, mis pensamientos tenían dueña: la misteriosa mujer que vi en el islote, y la noche pasada después de haberle hecho la promesa a mi novia soñé con ella.

En el sueño no veía su rostro, permanecía la imagen que vi en la playa, y ella se acercaba a mí de forma posesiva y seductora y yo podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo reconociéndola como mi dueña.

«¿Desea entregarse a su Reina?»

«Más que nada»

«Entonces, diga que soy su Reina»

«Es y siempre será mi Reina» Y ella me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su lengua invadiendo mi boca de forma posesiva mientras me acostaba lentamente en la cama, mis manos exploraban su cuerpo, pero me las agarró y me las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza al cabecero de la cama.

Se apoderó de mi cuello y siguió su camino hasta mis pechos, deteniéndose en ellos, con mucha calma fue descendiendo sus besos por mi barriga hasta llegar a mi sexo. Fue en ese momento cuando me desperté…frustrada y no era para menos, me desperté en lo mejor del sueño. Miré hacia mi lado y vi que Zelena no estaba en la cama, me sentí algo aliviada, me sentiría culpable al despertar de un sueño como ese y verla, culpable porque me gustó el sueño. Decidí tomar una ducha fría y volví a la cama para volver a dormirme, pero algo más tarde ella volvió y me dijo que nos iríamos al terminar el día para conocer a su familia.

_Zelena POV_

Estaba nerviosa por el viaje, quería que todo terminase pronto y huir una vez más con Emma y comenzar una nueva vida juntas, pero antes tenía que enfrentar a mi familia. Rezaba para que Regina no estuviera, por más que hubiera dicho a mis padres que podría ir, que no haría nada en su contra, esperaba no verla de nuevo, y en cuanto a Neal, me era indiferente. Quería mostrar a todos que he salido adelante y esperaba encontrar a un Neal dejado de la vida, llevando un estilo de vida artístico, y si me encontrase con Regina, esperaba verla en la empresa de la familia, dependiendo de mis padres.

Durante la tarde, invité a Emma a dar un paseo por la ciudad y la llevé a algunas tiendas, le compré algunos regalos, pero pude percibir que estaba incómoda en ir de compras. Más tarde tomamos el avión rumbo a Boston, pero algunas horas más tarde estaría en el último lugar del mundo en que me gustaría estar.

_Neal POV_

Me sorprendí al recibir la visita de mi padre y puedo asegurar que fue él quien se quedó más sorprendido al ver el loft en que vivía. Era un sitio sencillo, sencillo comparado con la mansión Mills, pero era mi hogar, donde me sentía libre y lejos de aquel teatro interpretado por mi familia. En el loft había varios cuadros de mi autoría que intentaba vender en las calles.

«Neal, vengo a invitarte al baile de gala que Cora está preparando. Zelena está de vuelta y me gustaría que fueses, pero veo que antes será necesario que vayas de tiendas»

«Delicado como siempre, papá, no necesito tu dinero»

«¡Cómo que no! Mira este lugar, si puede ser llamado lugar»

«Déjame adivinar, Regina rechazó y en una actitud desesperada recurres al bastardo para interpretar la farsa Mills frente a la ciudad entera de Boston. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, papá?»

«No sé de lo que estás hablando. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué pensaría Milah de tu nuevo estilo de vida? Estoy seguro que adoraría saber que su hijo es el único responsable de que se quedara sin techo»

«No harías eso»

«Pruébame»

«Está bien, voy»

«Óptimo, querido»

Emma y Zelena ya estaban de camino a la mansión Mills, ambas calladas durante todo el viaje en taxi. Emma tenía sus pensamientos lejos de ahí, en la bella y misteriosa morena, era inevitable no pensar en ella y poco a poco Emma fue habituándose a la idea.

Pero Zelena pensaba en mil maneras de jactarse ante su familia, quería que viesen qué bella y buena era Emma y que se había vuelto una mujer de éxito, al final para Zelena todo era cuestión de títulos…otra batalla que Zelena había comenzado era la de destruir a Regina frente a los padres, no entendía por qué de tanta devoción hacia su hermana, Regina era la oveja negra de la familia, no ella, Regina nunca se mereció nada de lo que tuvo…

«Llegamos» dijo el taxista

«Muchas gracias» dijo Zelena

«¿Estás nerviosa?» Emma pudo notar la agitación de Zelena

«Un poco, pero estoy feliz de que estés conmigo»

«Intentaré no ir a ningún lado»

_Emma POV_

Tocamos el timbre y fuimos recibidas por una señora, que diría que era la gobernanta de la casa.

«Hola Zelena»

«Hola, ¿dónde está Cora?»

«Entren, ya debe estar bajando. Voy a pedir que lleven las maletas para su cuarto»

La señora nos dejó solas en aquella inmensa sala de visitas y después de unos minutos la madre de Zelena apareció, la mujer que tenía delante no poseía rasgos parecidos a Zelena y si no lo supiese, no hubiera dicho que fueran madre e hija.

«Hola, mi nombre es Cora Mills y usted debe ser el nuevo trofeo de Zelena, confieso que esta vez se ha superado»

«Hola también a ti adorada madre, esta es Emma Swan, mi novia»

«No me preocupo, sé que no va a durar mucho»

«Veremos»

Zelena y su madre, mi futura suegra, continuaban intercambiando zarpazos como si yo no estuviese presente, hablaban de mí como un premio y aquello me estaba irritando, soy un ser humano, merezco respeto. Comencé a dudar de los sentimientos de Zelena, ¿me amaba o era solo un trofeo para ir exhibiendo por ahí?


	5. Chapter 5

Friends

_Neal POV_

Todo lo que más odiaba estaba pasando. Había sido obligado a venir contra mi deseo para que la gente pensase que estábamos reuniendo a la familia de nuevo, que el imperio Mills vencería una vez más esta crisis. Y si todo eso ya no era suficiente para hacerme detestar la situación, había que sumarle la presencia de Cora, mi madrastra, que me detestaba y se esforzaba por hacérmelo saber. Tan pronto como todo acabara, me marcharía bien lejos, donde mi padre no pudiera encontrarme. Esta reunión lo tenía todo para acabar mal, un matrimonio viviendo a base de mentiras y secretos y tres hermanos que se detestaban, quizás no fuera un desastre total ya que Regina podría no aparecer.

_Emma POV_

«Entonces, ¿qué piensas de mi madre?»

«Es bien singular»

«¿Singular?»

«Sí»

«Emma, ¿está todo bien? Desde que hemos llegado y te he presentado a mi madre, estás rara»

«No es nada»

«¿Seguro?»

«Sí, pero cambiando de tema, ¿a qué hora es el baile de mañana?»

«Empezará a las 20:00»

Zelena me llevó a conocer la lujosa mansión de sus padres. La mansión tenía una arquitectura que la asemejaba al Palacio de Versalles, poseía una sala de cine para 50 personas y una biblioteca bien abastecida de libros raros, considerada como la más cara del mundo. Era realmente linda.

Después del paseo por la zona, me llevó a conocer a su padre, Mr. Gold, y a su hermano pequeño Neal. Su padre tenía un porte altivo, así como su madre, pero eso no podía ser aplicado a su hermano, que por más que vistiese ropas elegantes, me parecía un espíritu sencillo.

«Papá, Neal, esta es Emma Swan, mi futura esposa»

Al oírla decir eso mi estómago se retorció y forcé una sonrisa sin gracia.

«¿Novias? Ahora entiendo el motivo de tu visita»

«¿Cómo estás? Como Zelena ha dicho, me llamo Neal, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites» Noté que ambos, tanto Neal como Zelena no se referían uno al otro como hermanos, solo por el nombre.

«Hijo, por favor, intenta dejar de lado tu vida callejera mientras estés aquí»

«No la tomes con él, no tiene la culpa de haber sido engendrado fuera del matrimonio»

«Puedo ver que no has cambiado en nada Zelena, continuas amargada como siempre» Neal se retiró de la sala a pasos firmes.

«Perdone la actitud de mi hijo, señorita Swan. Zelena y él, como pudo notar, tienen sus diferencias, pero ya que ahora formará parte de la familia, tendrá que acostumbrarse a todo esto»

«Está todo bien, Mr. Gold, todos los hermanos tienen sus diferencias»

«Creo que se sorprenderá de lo diferente que somos de las otras familias, señorita Swan»

«Emma, no te refieras a él como mi hermano»

«Señorita Swan, ¿está feliz con este noviazgo?» La pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, bastaba con decir que sí, pero sabía que implicaba mucho más que eso, yo misma no tenía plena certeza de mis sentimientos. Debí haberme quedado un buen rato pensando en la respuesta ya que una Zelena irritada respondió que sí y ese era el motivo por haber tomado tal decisión. Gold, percibiendo mis dudas, dijo.

«Espero que este noviazgo no esconda ningún interés por su parte, señorita Swan, de querer lucrarse o sacar ventajas, pues aparte de aquella empresita que Zelena posee, no tiene nada más, y ella sabe que no tengo ninguna intención de dejarle nada de lo que es mío»

«No es una "empresita", y no necesito nada de ti. Emma y yo nos vamos a casar porque nos amamos, cosa que no has conocido con Cora, y puedes dejarle todo a tu preferida, Regina nunca será la mitad de lo que yo soy…»

«Cuidado con lo que dices Zelena, no te atrevas a hablar de tu hermana»

«Ella no es mi hermana» En medio de todo eso, me di cuenta de que todavía no había conocido a la hermana de Zelena, Regina, y mucho menos la había visto por la mansión. ¿Qué tendría de especial para que todos la amasen y Zelena la odiase? Ya había conocido muchas familias desestructuradas durante el tiempo que pasé en el sistema de adopción cuando era pequeña, pero ninguna era como ellos, los padres de Zelena eran miembros de la nobleza, por así decir, y por más que sus palabras fuesen agradables, inspiraban miedo, me inspiraban miedo, y en medio de todo tres hermanos que se odiaban.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la mansión hasta que tropecé con alguien. Era Neal. Me disculpé y él dijo que no era nada. Me preguntó si me gustaría acompañarlo a beber algo, respondí que sí, necesitaba una copa después de todo esto. Neal me condujo al garaje y sacó uno de los muchos coches de marca de su padre.

«Vamos Emma, siento que necesitas respirar un poco de aire fresco»

«Tienes razón, ¿a dónde vamos?»

«Hay un parque aquí en Boston al que me gustaba ir cuando era más joven, creo que te va a gustar»

«¿Qué te hace pensar eso?»

«Vi que estabas incómoda en la sala al ser presentada a mi padre como un trofeo, veo que posees un espíritu libre como yo»

«Me gusta la libertad. ¿Por qué estás riendo?»

«Es divertido que te guste la libertad y acabes de novia de Zelena, que te trata como una mascota»

«No es tan mala» respondí riendo. Neal parecía simpático, su carácter sencillo y aventurero eran únicos y estaba disfrutando de su compañía, era totalmente diferente a Zelena. Era más como yo.

«Llegamos Emma»

«¿Dónde estamos?»

«En el parque "Charles River Esplanade", es un lugar ideal para caminar al aire libre»

«No entiendo, dijiste que íbamos a beber»

«Y vamos a ir, pero no iba a ofrecerte una copa en aquella mansión que es una prisión, aquí podemos contemplar la naturaleza y huir de aquel horrible ambiente familiar»

«Parece una buena manera de soportar la adolescencia»

«A mí me funcionó» Continuamos allí un buen rato conversando, me había olvidado de todo y el lugar realmente me hacía sentir más libre, a no ser por la alianza que pesaba en mi dedo. Era agradable charlar con Neal, quizás podría ser el amigo que nunca tuve, y sentía que para él era igual.

«Entonces Neal, ¿Por qué Zelena y tú os odiáis?»

«Yo no la odio, ella sí me odia. Emma, cuando odiamos a alguien, nos hacemos más daño a nosotros mismos que a esa otra persona, y no quiero perder mi vida odiándola, no quiero convertirme en lo que ella se ha convertido. Pero tampoco puedo decir que la amo profundamente, como lo hacen los hermanos, pues no tuvimos la oportunidad de crear ese lazo. Cuando era pequeño sentía que ella todavía me mostraba cierta cordialidad y a mí incluso ella me gustaba, pero seguimos rumbos diferentes y todo eso se transformó en desprecio, y después que se fue de casa nunca más la vi. Con Regina fue otra historia»

«¿Qué historia?»

«Una historia para otro día. Ya anocheció y estoy seguro de que Zelena estará buscándote»

El camino de vuelta fue más corto de lo que esperaba y al llegar me encontré con una Zelena enfadada preguntándome dónde había estado.

«Calma, Zelena, estaba conmigo, déjala respirar un poco»

«No te metas» Neal entró y yo me quedé allí, diciéndole que solo estaba conociendo algo más la ciudad acompañada por Neal.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y decidí acompañar a Neal a una partida de billar. Aunque hacía poco que nos habíamos conocido, ya consideraba a Neal un gran amigo. El resto el día pasó muy rápido y casi no vi a Zelena, me encontré con ella unas horas antes del baile. Ella había escogido mi vestido y ya se estaba arreglando para el baile, tomé un baño y al salir decidí que no iba a ponerme el vestido que ella había escogido, faltaban pocas horas para que comenzase el baile y yo sin vestido.

Busqué en mi maleta y nada, decidí buscar en el armario que había allí y encontré algo de mi gusto, era un vestido azul, bonito, parecía uno de aquellos vestidos de las películas.

Llegué al baile acompañada de Zelena y por donde pasábamos atraíamos las miradas curiosas. Toda esa formalidad que Zelena me obligaba a pasar parecía que duraba una eternidad, ella me presentaba a todos los invitados de la fiesta, y cuando ya fui presentada a todos, conseguí escapar de ella y me encontré con Neal sentado en el bar, separado de los demás invitados. Nos quedamos charlando durante un buen rato hasta que Gold interrumpió la música para anunciar mi noviazgo y desearnos felicidades. En el fondo yo sabía que era mentira, pero después, al terminar el discurso pidió que diéramos la bienvenida a su hija Regina. Me giré porque sentía curiosidad por conocerla y no podía creer en lo que estaba viendo, era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda mi vida.

_Regina POV_

No tenía ningún motivo para ir a esa ceremonia, realmente tenía mil y un motivos para no ir, pero una parte de mí tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo diferente iba a pasar en ese baile y eso me estaba enloqueciendo, era como si el destino quisiese que fuese a ese estúpido evento. Durante días la idea martilleó en mi cabeza y esa extraña sensación no me abandonaba, además de eso, si fuese, sería la oportunidad perfecta para irritar a Zelena, sabía que ella no quería mi presencia y tampoco esperaba que yo fuese. Decidí dar una oportunidad a lo desconocido y a final de la tarde estaba camino a Boston, llegaría por la noche, quizás ya empezado en baile.


	6. Chapter 6

The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan

«Gracias, papá…»

«Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien» Mi padre me condujo hasta Zelena, pero no sin antes pararse por el camino para presentarme a algunos socios como la futura administradora de la empresa. Zelena estaba conversando sobre negocios con algunos inversores cuando llegamos.

«Zelena, caballeros, podrían disculparme un minuto»

«Veo que has venido, hermanita, siempre rodeada de papá»

«Hola Zelena, veo que algunas costumbres no cambian»

«Dime Regina, ¿cómo van las cosas? ¿Todavía honras los deseos de nuestra adorada madre? Presumo que estás trabajando con nuestro padre en la empresa»

«Gracias por preocuparte, querida, pero hace ya algún tiempo que no sé lo que es eso, ahora tengo mi propia vida, deseos y empresa»

«Zelena, ¿dónde está tu novia? Sería descortés no presentársela a Regina.

«Bien, hermanita, has podido tenerlo siempre todo, pero yo he conseguido algo que tú nunca tendrás, a alguien. En eso, hermanita, soy mejor que tú» Zelena respondió y pidió a uno de los camareros que le dijera a Neal que trajera a Emma.

«No estoy de acuerdo, querida, una cosa que nuestra madre me enseñó: el amor es debilidad, tú nunca serás como yo, por más que lo intentes miserablemente, ya que nunca se concentrará en ti, ese alguien será tu ruina, pensé que ya lo habías aprendido del pasado»

«Estoy orgulloso de ver en qué te has convertido, Regina» dijo un Mr Gold, todo orgulloso de su hija. Se había vuelto todo lo que él y Cora eran. Neal se acercó acompañado de Emma y al ver a su hermana más joven, le dirigió un rápido hola y un gesto con la cabeza.

«Regina, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, Emma Swan. Emma, está es Regina Mills, mi hermana menor»

«Un placer en conocerla, Regina»

«El placer es todo mío, Miss Swan»

_Emma POV_

Estaba literalmente sin aire, estar delante de ella era algo surreal, solo podía ser ella, era la misma voz grave de mi sueño, era la mujer misteriosa de Corfú y al levantar mis ojos hacia los suyos, me sentí perdida en la órbita de aquellos ojos marrones. Estaba sintiendo algo único en mi vida, las personas que estaban a mi alrededor no me importaban, solo estábamos ella y yo mirándonos de frente, aprovechando cada segundo, no me acordaba que a mi lado estaba mi novia, su hermana. Y por la mirada que me dirigía podía afirmar con toda certeza que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Su mirada me escrutaba con deseo. Creo que permanecimos en ese estado un buen rato, hasta que Gold rompió el silencio.

«Tengo asuntos que atender, disculpadme»

«Con todo el respeto, Miss Swan, pero ahora puedo ver por qué un noviazgo tan rápido, su belleza es mucho más de lo que Zelena merece y creo que tiene miedo de perderla»

«Hermanita, Emma y yo nos vamos a casar porque nos amamos y es lo que las personas hacen cuando se aman. Algo que nunca entenderás»

«Con todo el respeto, usted también es hermosa, Regina, gracias por el cumplido»

«Miss Swan, fue un enorme placer conocerla» Regina se acercó a Emma y condujo sus manos hasta sus labios, dándole un beso de despedida. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Neal y se dirigió afuera, sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse de Zelena, ignorándola por completo, lo que irritó más a su hermana.

_Regina POV_

Emma Swan era bella. Recorriendo el mundo he conocido a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna llamó mi atención como ella había hecho, aquellos ojos color esmeralda decían mucho más que las palabras que intercambiamos. Veía en ellos también cuánto se había interesado por mí. Nunca en mi vida sentí algo tan intenso con un sencillo intercambio de miradas. La presencia de Zelena y el hecho de que estuvieran comprometidas aumentaba todavía más mi deseo por Emma. Estaba comprometida con mi hermana, todo se volvía prohibido, y eso me gustaba cada vez más.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo por ella y quizás solo fuese un deseo ardiente lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, pero de cualquier forma mi deseo estaba aumentando cada vez más. Al final, haber venido a ver a la familia no había resultado tan malo, a pesar de algunas personas innecesarias que estaban presentes, había alguien que había hecho que mi viaje valiese la pena. "Bienvenida Emma Swan y que comience la partida" sonreí al pensar en eso. Si había algo que Cora y Gold me enseñaron era a luchar por lo que se quiere.

Lejos de la multitud se encontraban Neal y Emma charlando.

«Venga, Emma, ¿me vas a decir a qué vino aquel intercambio de cumplidos con Regina?»

«Solo estaba siendo educada»

«No me engañas, puedes engañar a Zelena, pero a mí no»

«¿Quién dice que la engaño?»

«Venga, Emma, habla, solo estamos nosotros dos aquí y te prometo que no se lo cuento a nadie»

«¿Prometido?»

«¡Sí!»

«Regina Mills es mucho más bonita de lo que yo esperaba y no sé cómo reaccionar a eso»

«Sabes que es mi hermana, y por lo tanto también de Zelena, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?»

«Lo sé, por muy hermosa que sea, es hermana de mi novia, a la que además prometí intentar amar. Tengo que poner mis pensamientos en orden, Neal, no puedo dejar que el deseo me pierda y tampoco quiero provocar problemas»

«¿Y si no solo es deseo?»

Estaba distraída conversando con algunos empresarios y un poco irritada por la presencia de mi hermana, esta era mi noche, me iba a casar, debería ser el centro de las atenciones, no ella, pero como siempre su sola presencia hacía que mi padre ensanchara la sonrisa y dirigiese todas las atenciones hacia ella. Podía ver que estaba orgulloso de que le fuera bien en su empresa de moda, mientras que mi madre, Cora, andaba con Regina para arriba y para abajo, presentando a su hija a sus colegas de la alta sociedad y por supuesto, todos la admiraban.

Miré hacia el salón buscando a Emma y nada, busqué a Neal, y nada tampoco, solo podían estar juntos otra vez, pero aquello ya empezaba a enfadarme.

_Regina POV_

Mi madre me estaba presentando a sus colegas y no se cansaba de hablar de mis logros. Todo igual hasta que una señora acompañada de su hijo, cuyo nombre creo que era Robin (podría haber escogido un nombre mejor) me preguntó cómo encontraba a su hijo. Mi madre conociendo mi orientación sexual y siendo consciente de que la señora estaba interesada en nuestra fortuna respondió que yo tenía novia, que la fiesta era para celebrar un noviazgo doble, el mío y el de Zelena, ambas con mujeres.

_Emma POV_

No quise espera a que Zelena saliera del baile, y me disculpé ante Neal. Necesitaba pensar sobre mi conversación con Neal, su pregunta resonaba en mi mente todavía y como si no fuera bastante me encontré con ella en el pasillo.

«¿Está perdida, Miss Swan?»

«Estaba yendo a mi dormitorio, a dormir…»

«Como mínimo es curioso que se vaya al cuarto sin Zelena, ya que son novias y enamoradas como ella dice no deberían separarse, ¿no cree?»

«Estoy cansada y ella tiene negocios que tratar»

«Nunca se debe abandonar a una dama como usted para tratar de negocios. Quizás mi hermana no sepa valorar las cosas como yo»

«Quizás…Buenas noches, Regina»

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan»

«Tengo nombre, sabe, puede llamarme Emma»

«Lo sé, Miss Swan le sienta bien»


	7. Chapter 7

Zelena doesn't deserve her

Emma se levantó temprano y decidió tomar el aire. Todas aquellas personas de allí dentro no se preocupaban por nadie a no ser por sí mismas y su dinero. Nunca le gustaron las personas así, le gustaba ser libre, coger su moto y viajar sin rumbo, observar la puesta de sol, etc…Recuerdos, esas aventuras se resumían en recuerdos y nada más.

Caminaba por la casa buscando a Neal, quería invitarlo a salir y tomar algo, pero acabó encontrando a Regina. Ella estaba en el jardín, agachada cogiendo manzanas, que habían caído de un hermoso manzano. Emma no sabe con certeza cuánto tiempo se quedó allí mirándola…Regina la intrigaba, la morena le revolvía algo definitivamente, ya que antes de quedarse dormida la noche anterior, Emma había repasado la conversación que habían tenido en el pasillo. Regina sabía que estaba siendo observada y sabía quién era, Emma o mejor Miss Swan. Entonces, decidió provocarla un poco, se levantó de forma muy lenta siendo lo más sensual posible, sabía que algo le provocaba a Emma, solo que no sabía cuánto.

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, Miss Swan?»

«¡Es un lindo manzano!» Sabía que la pregunta no se refería al árbol, pero no admitiría aquello en voz alta, por lo menos delante de ella.

«Es mi árbol favorito, lo tengo desde que era pequeña, y nunca probé nada más delicioso que sus frutas. ¿Acepta una?» Regina extendió la manzana hacia mí y me quedé loca, porque hasta ese sencillo gesto ella lo convertía en algo sexy y lleno de segundas intenciones.

«Sabe que tengo novia, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar…»

«Hace unos días tuve la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor Grecia, más exactamente la isla de Corfú y durante una caminata por la isla conocí una antigua leyenda. En la Gracia clásica el gesto de ofrecer una manzana a una mujer significaba que se la estaba pidiendo en matrimonio»

«Creo que infelizmente no se aplica a casos como el suyo, mujeres novias de mujeres, pero de cualquier forma, ¿acepta esta manzana, Miss Swan?»

«Nada me daría más placer que probar este fruto prohibido desde el principio de los tiempos» hice una reverencia y acepté la manzana.

«Miss Swan, hay otras formas de obtener más placer en este mundo, pero es verdad que las mejores siempre son las prohibidas. Creo que es una forma de delimitar las mejores cosas para los más valientes, porque solo los que tiene valor suficiente para romper las reglas y aventurarse en lo prohibido lo merece»

«Dicen que lo prohibido es siempre lo mejor»

«Con toda certeza, basta con mirarla a usted»

«¿Yo?»

«Sí, Miss Swan. Una mujer como usted por donde pasa atrae las miradas y si fuese soltera millones se acercarían desesperados por una cita, pero me aventuro a decir que algunos, incluso sabiendo que está comprometida, la desean y quieren conquistarla»

«Gracias, pero creo que usted encaja más en ese definición. Regina, no tengo duda de que alimenta pasiones por donde pasa»

«¿Atraería su corazón, Miss Swan?»

Regina habló acercándose a Emma, percibiendo que a cada paso suyo, la mujer que tenía delante tenía más dificultades para respirar. Se acercó hasta invadir el espacio personal de Emma, ella olía a canela y Regina ya estaba viciada con ese aroma. Emma estaba con el corazón a mil, respirar era cada vez más difícil y solo lo hacía porque era necesario. La mujer que estaba atormentando sus pensamientos de día y de noche estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella. Regina decidió preguntar otra vez.

«¿Atraería su corazón, Miss Swan?»

Emma no sabía qué decir, con Regina Mills tan cerca, su silencio e incertidumbre aumentaron todavía más la confianza de Regina, que se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz ronca y sensual.

«¿Su corazón te sentiría atraído por alguien como yo, Emma?»

¡Qué delicioso era escucharla pronunciar mi nombre! Era agradable y yo estaba perdida en aquella voz, me acerqué un poco más a ella y le susurré bien cerca de sus labios.

«Sí, pero no puedo entregarme al deseo» Tenía que salir de allí antes que aquel perfume embriagador de manzanas me hiciese besarla, ¡cómo deseaba aquellos labios y su cicatriz que la volvía todavía más sexy! Con toda certeza, deseaba a Regina Mills de una manera en la que nunca deseé a Zelena. Estar tan cerca de Regina hacía que se hiciera cada día más difícil mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Zelena. Quizás si no fuese por eso ya me habría entregado al momento, pero tenía que ser más fuerte. Una aventura entre Regina y yo no solo era prohibido, sino que podría acabar para siempre con aquella familia, que ya mantenían unas relaciones poco saludables.

_Regina POV _

Emma Swan, cada vez te deseo más. El primer paso había sido dado ayer por la noche cuando la encontré en el pasillo, y hoy un paso más fue dado. Estaba un poco decepcionada por no haberla besado, pero confirmé mi certeza de que ella me deseaba y no iba a tardar mucho para conseguir que se rindiera a mis encantos. No me importaba Zelena, claramente Emma no estaba satisfecha con esa relación y ese pensamiento me alegraba. Mi hermana podía tener buen gusto, pero evidentemente no sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer como Emma.

_Neal POV_

Emma estaba loca de deseo por Regina y yo tenía miedo. Regina tenía fama de partir corazones y Emma no era una de tantas, ella no merecía eso, tenía que asegurarme de que mi hermana supiese eso en el caso en que ella también estuviese interesada por Emma.

No, no deseaba que algo así le ocurriese a Zelena, ni a nadie, pero si pasase algo entre ellas, no culparía a Emma, no parece enamorada de Zelena y a veces sentía que Emma era muy noble, y no quería herirla y huir de su prisión. Ella misma me había dicho que le gustaba ser libre.

Estaba buscando a Regina, pero nada, no tenía la menor idea de dónde podría estar. Preguntó a su padre si la había visto y ninguna señal, preguntó a las empleadas y mencionaron un jardín al final de la casa. Neal tuvo problemas, pero encontró el jardín del que nunca había oído hablar.

«Ahora sé por qué cuando te buscaba no te encontraba en ninguna parte, no conocía este sitio»

«Fue ideado para que ni Zelena ni tú lo encontraseis. Un regalo de Cora, mi querida madre»

«Escucha Regina, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, te pido perdón por todo lo que hice, pero vamos a dejarlo todo eso en el pasado, ¿ok? Ya anteriormente fuimos muy amigos»

«Fuimos, en pasado, hasta que traicionaste mi confianza y le contaste a Cora mi huida»

«Yo estaba herido y no pensé con claridad, te pido perdón por el dolor que te causé»

«Ese dolor no puede ser reparado»

«Sé que me equivoqué, pero tú también tienes tu parte de culpa. Los dos, más que nadie, sabemos que esta familia no es perfecta»

«Sí, lo sabemos»

«Entonces, no te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos de nuevo, solo que dejemos ciertas cosas en el pasado»

«¿Qué quieres, Neal? Todo esta charla de perdón y del pasado, debe haber un interés detrás de todo esto»

«Directa como siempre, igual que nuestro padre»

«Habla»

«¿Qué interés tienes en Emma?»

«¿Cómo que qué interés?»

«No te hagas la desentendida, habla»

«¿Zelena te envió? Porque si es así, dile que supere su miedo y que venga en persona, quién sabe si no la enseñé a satisfacer a las mujeres»

«No, Zelena no me ha enviado. Vine aquí por Emma, la considero una gran amiga y ella es una excelente persona para acabar siendo herida. Zelena no la merece y tengo mis dudas sobre si quieres más que una sencilla aventura»

«"Zelena no la merece", en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero mis intereses e intenciones solo me conciernen a mí, no a ti»

«Solo no le hagas daño, ¿ok? No se lo merece, por si no lo has notado, ella no es una más para que conquistes y le des la patada» Me marché dejando a una Regina pensativa.

_Regina POV_

Neal se preocupaba por Emma y entendía su preocupación. Normalmente la mayoría de novias que Neal y Zelena presentaron a la familia cuando jóvenes dirigían sus miradas hacia mí. Con algunas tuve una aventura, pero después me cansaba y no las quería más. Ni Zelena ni Neal lo descubrieron nunca.

_Zelena POV_

No hablaba con Emma desde ayer por la noche en el baile. Ella decidió irse a acostar pronto, mientras yo trataba de negocios. Me gustaría pasar la mañana con ella, ya que después del almuerzo tendría una reunión familiar (excepto Neal que nunca se interesó por los negocios familiares) Detestaba tener que estar compartiendo el mismo ambiente que ella durante toda la tarde. Pasé por el cuarto de Neal y no estaba, Emma debía estar con él. Parecía disfrutar de su compañía, lo que no era de mi agrado.

«¿Qué piensas de la novia de Zelena?»

«Creo que este noviazgo repentino no va a durar mucho, Gold?»

«Deberíamos saber algo más sobre Emma Swan, mi querida Cora»

«¿Qué tal invitarla a un almuerzo?»

«¡Óptimo!»


	8. Chapter 8

Zelena doesn't deserve her. Parte 2

«Emma, te estaba buscando»

«Buenos días, Zelena»

«¿Dónde estabas? Por favor, no me digas que estabas otra vez con el hippie de Neal»

«Estaba explorando la ciudad. ¿Qué tienes en su contra? Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Neal es una buena persona»

«No es buena compañía…»

«Soy capaz de decidir lo que es bueno o no para mí, Zelena»

«Ven, podemos ir de compra a la ciudad, pero tiene que ser ahora, porque más tarde estaré reunida»

«Siempre estás en alguna reunión»

«No es así…»

«Voy al cuarto a descansar»

«¿Problemas en el paraíso, querida? Pensé que estaban enamoradas, hermana»

«Déjame en paz»

«¿He dicho algo que no debía? Disculpa si la verdad duele, Zelena. Dile a Emma que le mando un abrazo»

«Papá, ¿tienes un minuto?»

«Claro, entra Regina»

«Creo que no voy a poder asistir a la reunión de esta tarde»

«¿Por qué?»

«Asuntos urgentes que tratar»

«Ok»

Aprovecharía que Zelena pasaría la tarde fuera e invitaría a Emma a un paseo. Subí al cuarto en que Emma estaba y llamé a la puerta.

«¡Vete!»

«Miss Swan, soy Regina»

Entonces ella abrió la puerta.

«Hola»

«Hola, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad más tarde?»

«No sé si es una buena idea debido a lo que ha ocurrido hoy temprano»

«No se preocupe, Miss Swan, no haré nada que usted no quiera que haga»

«¿Prometido?»

«Lo prometo»

«¿Y a dónde vamos?»

«No sé, ahí está la diversión, partiremos sin rumbo al horizonte»

«Me encanta la idea, podríamos a la vuelta hacer un pic-nic»

«Perfecto. ¿Le gusta el vino, Miss Swan?»

«No mucho»

«¿Cerveza?»

«Sí»

«En el garaje a las 14. Será una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor, Miss Swan»

**Sé que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero estoy respetando los capítulos que hizo su autora. Siento que a veces os quedéis con las ganas. **


	9. Chapter 9

Knowing you better

_Regina POV_

Todo estaba yendo a las mil maravillas y esperaba conocer un poco más a Emma durante ese paseo, pero antes tenía que saber cómo iba mi empresa, al final, ya hacía algunos días que estaba ausente. Aproveché el resto de la mañana para mandar emails y hacer algunas llamadas necesarias para dejar todo en orden. La empresa iba bien, cosa que me tranquilizó, le dije a Rose, mi secretaria, que me quedaría por aquí un tiempo más y que en mi ausencia no fuese tomada ninguna decisión importante.

Bajé para el almuerzo que mi padre quería que fuese en familia. Mi madre ya estaba en la cocina, mientras que los otros estaban como siempre con retraso. Unos minutos después, ya estaban todos en sus sitios. Mi padre en la cabecera de la mesa y mi madre en la otra, yo a la derecha de mi padre y Neal sentado a mi lado, mientras que al otro lado de la mesa estaban Zelena y Emma. Durante todo el almuerzo, intercambiamos miradas, algo estaba diferente en ella, parecía más confiada.

«Dígame señorita Swan, ¿en qué trabaja?»

«Soy detective privado. Tengo mi propia agencia en Nueva York, pero generalmente ayudo a la policía en algunos casos, los más difíciles»

«Por eso me sonaba su apellido, ¿acaso es pariente del detective David Nolan Swan?»

«¡Es mi hermano!»

«Gran muchacho, una pena que no quiso mudarse para Boston, tenía grandes planes para él»

«David siempre ha sido muy fiel a sus ideales, eso lo tenemos en común. Se estableció en Nueva York con su esposa Mary Margaret, los dos son muy felices»

«Papá, para con esta conversación»

«No, Zelena, aprecio hablar de mi familia con tu padre»

«Emma, yo no…»

«Tú no, ¿qué?...¿Vas a decir que no quieres controlar lo que hablo, como siempre haces?»

Neal, intuyendo la pelea que comenzaba, decidió cambiar de tema.

«Emma, ¿qué te parece si más tarde hacemos un pic-nic?»

«Lo siento Neal, ya tengo un compromiso con alguien muy especial para mí»

«Está bien, tengo que resolver unos asuntos en la ciudad, te veo más tarde Swan»

Neal se levantó y besó a Emma en la cabeza, se despidió y se marchó en su coche. Aproveché para despedirme también de todos los que estaban en la mesa, me acerqué al oído de Emma y dije "ese alguien muy especial te estará esperando en el garaje"

_Emma POV_

El momento que pasé encerrada en el cuarto después de la invitación de Regina me había hecho pensar en varias cosas. Hacía un tiempo que las cosas entre Zelena y yo no iban bien y su pedido de casamiento me parecía un acto desesperado para arreglar la situación. Antes de conocer a Regina todo era más fácil, pero desde el día en que la vi en Corfú, algo se movió en mi interior y ahora estar conviviendo con ella hacía mucho más difícil resistirse a sus encantos.

Me iba a arriesgar y probaría esos labios de Regina, estaba decidida. ¿Cómo podría saber si solo era deseo si no la había besado? Me dejaría llevar por el momento, pero antes quería conocerla más. Me despedí de todos los que estaban en la mesa y me dirigí a mi cuarto a prepararme, escogí unos vaqueros y una chaqueta roja que me gustaba mucho y bajé hasta el garaje, a su encuentro.

«Está guapa, Regina»

«Gracias, Miss Swan. ¿Lista para nuestro paseo?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, ¿vamos?»

«No vamos en coche, venga, Neal me prestó su moto. Me gustaría que viniese conmigo»

«No sé si es una buena idea…»

«Este paseo tenía que ser divertido, ¿no? Piense en el lado positivo, tendrá una buena disculpa para estar bien próxima a mí. ¿Quién sabe si no la dejo agarrarse a mi cintura?»

«Miss Swan, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero me está gustando cada vez más esta nueva Emma»

«Todavía no ha visto nada»

Partimos rumbo al horizonte, sin destino cierto y sinceramente no me preocupaba mucho eso. Regina estaba confortablemente agarrada a mí y yo estaba disfrutando de poder conducir una moto de nuevo. El día era hermoso, volviéndolo todo más perfecto, solo por estar con ella me sentía más viva, era algo único.

«Miss Swan, quiero llevarte a un lugar, llévanos al Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston»

«¿Un museo? ¿En serio?»

«No pongas esa cara, será divertido y podrás descubrir más sobre mí» Siendo así, acepté.

El Museo era hermoso, su arquitectura me llamó la atención.

«Este Museo es uno de los mayores de Estados Unidos y conserva la segunda mayor exposición permanente de arte de América. Hay muchas obras que te dejan con la boca abierta. Hay obras de Monet, Van Gogh, Rodin, objetos egipcios, la colección Morse de 5000 piezas de cerámica japonesa y más cosas»

«Debes haber venido mucho para saber todo eso»

«Adoro el arte, sí. Durante mi juventud venía mucho, aquí aprendí a apreciar algunas obras y aprendí su historia. El arte vuelve la vida más interesante, Miss Swan»

«Así como los buenos viajes, una moto, mujeres y una buena cerveza»

«Miss Swan, sorprendiéndome cada vez más. Sí, las mujeres forman parte de ese arte, cada una posee una belleza que tiene que ser desvelada, algunas poseen un detalle inolvidable que las vuelven obras raras»

«Al hablar de esa manera, me parece que ya anduviste mucho por el mundo»

«Sí, he viajado mucho, he conocido otras culturas, tuve mucha diversión de una noche, he estado con bellas mujeres, pero nunca pasé de una noche, he dejado muchos corazones partidos por este mundo, Miss Swan»

«No puedo culparte, a veces no sentir nada es mejor que vivir con nada, como vivo con Zelena»

«Cuando no sentimos es más fácil no salir herido»

«O acabamos hiriendo a alguien»

«Mira, Miss Swan, esta obra es una de mis favoritas»

«Es bella, me hace sentirme en paz»

«¿Sabes? Siempre que venía aquí, quería conectar con las obras de artes y sentirme en paz, olvidar las obligaciones que me nombre conlleva, quería sentirme en paz y libre. Creo que nunca conseguiré eso. Me identifico con esta obra de Monet, en ella se representa una época de su vida en la que buscaba la simplicidad y el sosiego del campo en vez de la vida veloz de las grandes metrópolis»

«Wow, eres una fan, pero ¿cómo puede alguien pintar el mismo paisaje quince veces?»

«Por eso es arte, Miss Swan. Es el mismo paisaje, pero en cada cuadro hay un detalle único que solo puede ser revelado con determinada intensidad de luz»

«Aquella del dragón es más mi estilo»

«Quizás fuiste en otra vida un caballero del ejército en la china imperial. Puedo imaginarte montando a caballo con una espada y una armadura, defendiendo a una doncella en peligro y derrotando a un dragón»

«Siempre me gustó la mitología china y griega, cuando era pequeña me encantaba escuchar historias sobre los héroes y sus grandes hazañas en batalla. Era todo tan…increíble»

«Creo que ya hemos aprovechado bastante del museo. ¿Qué te parece si nos paramos en algún lugar de camino de vuelta? Podemos charlar, conocernos mejor, me puedes contar un poco más sobre tu pasión sobre la mitología y los dragones»

«Está bien. Quiero llevarte a un sitio que Neal me enseñó cuando llegué. Es un parque muy bonito para caminar, y todavía más en la puesta de sol»

Estábamos de camino al parque, ya casi habíamos llegado, y por más que no sea mucho de museos, el paseo había sido agradable, pude conocer otro lado de Regina que me encantaba cada vez más.

«¿Sabes Emma?» ella habló cerca de mi oído, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera «Nunca pensé que viajar en moto fuese tan bueno»

«Es porque estás conmigo y admítelo, te está encantado abrazarme por detrás»

«No sabes cuánto»

«Llegamos, espero que te guste»

«Estar contigo me basta»

«Estoy curiosa por saber por qué dejaste la casa de tus padres, al final Cora y Gold parecen hacer de todo para agradarte y supe que esa es una de las razones por las que Zelena te odia tanto»

«Yo nunca quise nada de eso, nunca quise tender la misma vida que mis padres, siempre quise hacer mis propias elecciones, incluso del tipo de vida que quería vivir. No sabes qué difícil es tener que vivir con la expectativa de tus padres queriendo que honres el apellido de la familia, viéndote privada de vivir a causa de las obligaciones…Perdí mucho intentando vivir como ellos querían. Es divertido, Zelena siempre envidió la vida que yo tenía, ella siempre quiso honrar el apellido de la familia, pero mi padre y ella no tiene una buena relación. Él siempre me decía que ella podría intentarlo, pero que nunca sería como yo…ahora estoy en la misma situación que ella, quiero a alguien que le pertenece a ella. ¿Por qué estás con ella, Miss Swan?»

«Vengo haciéndome esa pregunta en estos últimos días…siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso, pero por lo menos tienes unos padres que te quieren. Imagina lo que es crecer sin padres, durante mi infancia lo que más quería era conocerlos, crecí bajo el sistema de adopción y a los nueve años fui adoptada por una familia, en ese momento me gané a mi hermano David. Mi sueño siempre fue ser policía, investigar casos, que la adrenalina me empujara, pero acabé convirtiéndome en detective privado. Es algo que me gusta, pero estoy retirada del servicio, porque Zelena me obligó, siempre dice que me ama y por más que intente creerlo no lo siento así, siento como si fuese un trofeo que va exhibiendo por ahí. Quizás sea algo de mi cabeza. Cuando me pidió matrimonio no sabía qué decir, debía arriesgarme y ver en qué paraba todo. Delante de mí tenía a alguien diciéndome que me amaba y quizás pudiese aprender a amarla y ser feliz así. Confieso que estaba decidida a ello hasta que una morena misteriosa que vi en Corfú movió mis esquemas, y cuánto más pasaba el tiempo, más esa mujer se apoderaba de mí, estaba al borde de la locura, y le hice una promesa a Zelena en un acto desesperado para intentar olvidarla. Todo parecía estar yendo bien hasta que esa morena apareció en el baile y me fue presentada. Me despertó un enorme deseo, tengo que admitir que no es fácil estar cara a cara con ella cuando susurra en mi oído, y ahora estoy a su lado abriéndole mi corazón. Regina Mills, te deseo»


	10. Chapter 10

Tell me that you want it

Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por Emma. Cuando mencionó la isla de Corfú, me acordé de la sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien. Era ella, parece que el destino quería unirnos. Yo le provocaba algo, pero Emma fue noble al hacerle una promesa a mi hermana intentando olvidarme. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cómo me alegraba oír aquello! Ella quería olvidarme porque el simple hecho de haberme visto en aquella isla ya le había removido algo y ahora estaba a mi lado diciendo todo eso. Con cada palabra que decía me era más difícil dejarla terminar.

"Regina Mills, te deseo"

Fue el colmo, todo lo que quería oír. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé, al principio un beso lento, tranquilo, pero después se llenó de deseo. Tuve que interrumpirlo cuando el aire se hizo necesario, pero mantuve mi cabeza pegada a la de ella.

«Yo también te deseo, Emma Swan»

«No hables, las palabras no son necesarios ahora» Esta vez quien inició el beso fue Emma. Literalmente me dejaba sin aire, yo ya estaba prendida por ella y por el delicioso sabor a canela de sus labios.

«¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un rato más?»

«Me encantaría, Miss Swan»

«Creo que podría enamorarme de ti…pero tengo miedo de herirte un día»

«Yo podría enamorarme de ti, pero acabaría partiéndote el corazón»

«Somos un desastre total con respecto a los sentimientos, Regina» (risas)

«¿Qué te parece si no mezclamos nuestros sentimientos, así no nos herimos, sin promesas, sin sentimientos, sin compromisos, solo nosotras dos y este deseo ardiente? Podríamos divertirnos…

«¿Quién sabe si no descubrimos un lado más divertido de la vida…?»

«Sin sentimientos, solo tú y yo»

«Sin sentimientos. Sellemos este acuerdo con otro beso»

«Miss Swan, ¿qué te parece una copa ahora?»

«Nada mal, pueden ser hasta dos»

_Emma POV_

Llevaría a Regina al bar más cercano. Estaba feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estar con ella era fácil, no me controlaba, realmente me sentía libre, nuestros besos habían aumentado mi deseo y fueron mejores de lo que me podría haber imaginado "No sentir nada es bueno cuando lo que se siente es desagradable" Sin sentimientos no nos haríamos daño.

_Regina POV_

No podía prometerle a Emma algo que no sabía si sería capaz de darle, pero Emma entendía, ella sabía que cuando se trata de sentimientos, una de las partes siempre sale herida, y ella no se merecía salir herida.

«¿Vino?»

«Por favor, dime Miss Swan, ¿ya tiene planes para esta noche?»

«No, veremos si una hermosa morena acepta salir conmigo»

«Creo que ella no podría estar más satisfecha de tenerte como compañía»

«Dicen que a la espalda de toda persona existe un corazón partido, tú has partido muchos, pero ¿alguien ha partido el tuyo?»

«Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Miss Swan. Incluso parece un recuerdo de otra vida»

«¿Quién?»

«Ella era bella, no tanto como tú, nuestro romance era prohibido porque ella era pobre y si mis padres lo hubieran sabido, habrían acabado con él rápidamente. Estábamos enamoradas, Kate juraba que me amaba y que huiría conmigo. Todo iba bien, ya lo teníamos todo planeado hasta que una noche antes ella terminó todo conmigo. Dijo que no me amaba, que todo lo que me había dicho era por la fortuna de mis padres. No me amaba, solo estaba interesada en lo que mi apellido podría proporcionarle. De ahí en adelante juré que nunca más amaría a alguien. Todos se relacionarían conmigo por mi apellido y no por quién soy. Durante mucho tiempo cerré mi corazón, pero mi mejor amigo, Jefferson, siempre insistía en que debería abrirlo y permitirme amar de nuevo. Años más tarde Jefferson fue encontrado muerto en los alrededores de Fire Island's Otis Pike Wilderness, todo porque mi hermano no supo guardar un secreto»

«Lo siento mucho, sé lo que es perder a alguien que se ama»

«¿Lo sabes?»

«Nunca me permití sentir, pero cuando me atreví a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien tuve una gran decepción. Te entiendo, como decía mi compañero Graham "No sentir es bueno, cuando lo que se siente es desagradable"»

«Sí, pero lo más difícil de superar fue que Neal me hubiera traicionado y que eso le costara la vida a Jefferson»

«¿Es por eso que él me dijo que tenían una relación complicada…?»

«Nuestra familia por sí sola es complicada »

«Ok, pero vamos a dejar este asunto del pasado. ¿Qué te parece salir de aquí y–me acerqué a su oído y susurré—explorarnos un poco más, solo que sin palabras y más acción?»

«Miss Swan»

«¿No me digas que no quieres?

«Quiero»

Reservamos un cuarto de hotel y pedimos champán. Regina, al cerrar la puerta, me atrajo hacia ella, empotrándome contra la puerta y haciéndome delirar solo con un beso.

«¿Tienes prisa?»

«He esperado mucho tiempo por esto, Miss Swan»

Invertí nuestras posiciones y la prensé contra la pared, la alcé y ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La conduje hasta la cama y la eché con cuidado, mientras sembraba de besos su cuello, mientras ella se libraba de mi chaqueta.

«Esta vez te poseeré, Regina»

Me levanté y me desvestí mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Estábamos solo en ropa interior, ella me comía con los ojos, haciendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se incendiase, me acerqué de nuevo y comencé a besarla, mientras le quitaba el sujetador. Descendí repartiendo besos por su rostro y cuello hasta llegar a sus endurecidos pechos. Me retiré un momento para apreciar la vista y darme cuenta de que todo era verdad.

«¿Te gusta lo que ves, Miss Swan?»

«Mucho»

Comencé a estimularla succionando uno de sus pechos, mientras pellizcaba el otro, bajé dejando besos por donde pasaba hasta llegar a su sexo. Estaba mojada, le quité sus bragas lentamente, sin nunca perder de vista sus ojos, comencé a chuparla y ella empezó a emitir unos gemidos que me estaban enloqueciendo.

«Oh, Emma…» Mi nombre era tan lindo cuando ella lo pronunciaba.

Ella invirtió la posición y quedó encima de mí, besándome. Sacó mi sujetador mientras me mordisqueaba mi oreja, estremeciéndome y dejándome cada vez más mojada. Succionaba mis pechos llevándome a la locura. La necesitaba dentro de mí. Me levanté y la coloqué sentada en mi regazo, introduje dos dedos en su sexo y empecé a estimularla, y ella hizo lo mismo. Continuamos con aquel ritmo enloquecedor hasta que llegamos al orgasmo juntas.

Las dos se echaron y se durmieron. Después de aquella noche juntas, Emma y Regina sabían que, por más que intentasen no implicar sus sentimientos, no lo conseguirían; por más que lo negasen, sus corazones ya les pertenecían a una y a otra.

Sabían que desde ese momento en adelante serían vulnerables, expuestas la una a la otra, y quizás acabasen hiriéndose, pero no conseguirían evitar este nuevo sentimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

Just wanna have fun

_Regina POV_

Me desperté con los rayos de sol que pasaban a través de la cortina entre abierta. Emma estaba recostada sobre mí, se agarraba a mí de forma posesiva y yo me sentía bien con eso, podría despertarme con esta adorable escena todas las mañanas. Necesitaba levantarme de la cama y despertarla. Seguramente ya habrían notado que ambas habíamos pasado la noche fuera, solo que no sabían que juntas…Aunque era necesario que nos marcháramos, me estaba gustando saborear esos placenteros minutos con ella. Era una sensación nueva, era agradable estar acostada con ella en mis brazos, oliendo su aroma. Continué observando a Emma dormir…¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan bello durmiendo? ¿Por qué Emma Swan hace que quiera pasar la noche con ella y despertar a su lado todas las mañanas? Necesitaba apartar esos pensamientos, el pacto fue que sin sentimientos y lo último que quería era herir a Emma.

_Emma POV_

Me fui despertando poco a poco, dándome cuenta de dónde estaba. Todavía no me creía que la noche anterior realmente había sucedido, pero cuando miré a la mujer que me estaba haciendo de almohada, todas mis dudas se esfumaron.

«Buenos días»

«Buenos días, Miss Swan. ¿Dormiste bien?»

Le di un beso calmo y susurré en su oído

«Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta»

«¿Qué te parece si desayunamos por el camino?»

«Me encantaría, pero no tenemos que irnos ahora»

«Desgraciadamente sí tenemos que irnos»

«¿En serio? Todo esto era para divertirnos, y sí, amé lo que pasó anoche, pero podríamos divertirnos un poco más, ¿no crees?»

«Por si lo habías olvidado, Zelena te está esperando»

Podía notar cierta aspereza en su voz al hablar de su hermana y quizás hasta un poco de celos. "¿Regina Mills con celos por mí? No podía ser" Pero ese pensamiento hinchó mi corazón, la idea de que Regina pudiese estar celosa me agradaba.

«No me he olvidado, pero quiero olvidarlo. Sé que cuando llegue me hará un montón de preguntas, preguntas para las que no tengo respuestas, y ahora mismo no estoy para pensar en ello. Estoy aquí contigo y quiero divertirme un poco más»

«Vale. ¿Te apetece tomar un baño?» dijo con aquella voz grave y seductora.

«Creo que ahora nos estamos entendiendo» me acerqué y la atraje hacia mí para besarla. Se sentó en mi regazo mientras nuestro beso se volvía más ardiente, separándonos solo cuando el aire se hizo necesario. Ella se levantó y dijo

«Te espero en el baño»

Mi mañana no podría haber sido mejor, me desperté con Regina compartiendo la misma cama que yo después de una increíble noche, y para mejorar todavía más la cosa pasamos horas debajo de aquella ducha y después nos fuimos a una cafetería.

Aunque mi vida estaba patas arriba, existía algo que hacía todo esto soportable. He vuelto a ser yo misma y todo gracias a la amistad con Neal y a mis aventuras con Regina. Quizás ella y yo nunca comencemos una relación, y no podía poner una etiqueta a lo que estábamos teniendo, pero sabía que la necesitaba en mi vida. Y no la perdería por nada del mundo, podría ser egoísta al quererla para siempre, cuando por otro lado estaría casada con su hermana, pero aunque quisiese ya no podría estar separada de ella.

_Zelena POV_

Me sorprendí cuando llegué de la reunión y Emma no estaba en nuestro cuarto. La busqué por toda la mansión y ninguna señal. Pregunté a mi madre si la había visto e hizo una broma con la situación

«Sabía que acabaría huyendo de ti, no me sorprendería si estuviera ahora mismo en un avión»

Quizás estuviese por ahí con Neal. Fui a mi cuarto y la llamé al móvil, solo salía el buzón de voz. Las cosas no quedarían así, al día siguiente cuando volviera me enteraría de dónde estuvo.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, ninguna señal de ella y mucho menos de alguna llamada. Bajé a desayunar y tampoco apareció. Después de un rato, oímos un gran ruido y un coche a toda velocidad acercándose. Solo podría ser Neal. Estacionó el coche y apagó el sonido. Entró en casa totalmente borracho y subió dificultosamente a su cuarto. Un poco después Emma llegó en una moto, cosa que aumentó mi sorpresa, nunca supe que Emma conducía motos. Estaba sola y muy diferente del estado en que había llegado Neal. Estaba sonriente y al acercarme a ella, sentí un perfume nuevo.

«¿Dónde estabas Emma y qué haces con esa moto?»

«Buenos días a ti también»

«No has respondido a mi pregunta»

«Estaba por ahí con Neal…»

«¿Por ahí? ¿Podrías ser más específica?»

«Solo me estaba divirtiendo»

«¿Solo divirtiéndote? Ahórrame esa explicación barata»

«¿Qué quieres que te diga?»

«La verdad. ¿Por qué pasaste la noche fuera?»

«Neal me prestó su moto y más tarde, cuando ya estaba de regreso me encontré con él por el camino y me invitó a una fiesta de un amigo»

«No quiero que estés por ahí con él, eres mi novia, debes estar conmigo y donde yo quiera que estés»

«Perdona si alguien no te aviso, pero estamos en el siglo XXI y no voy a dejar de hablar con Neal o de andar por ahí con él solo porque a ti no te guste. Puedo ser tu novia, pero no eres mi dueña»

«No me hables así, te estoy advirtiendo»

«¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarme en el cuarto y no dejarme salir?»

«Todo esto es culpa de él, tú no eras así antes de conocerlo»

«Esto no tiene nada que ver con él, Zelena, tiene que ver conmigo. He dejado que me controlases durante mucho tiempo, ahora si me lo permites, voy a dormir un poco»

«Vuelve aquí Emma, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar»

«¿Problemas, querida?» dijo Regina con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el taxi se marchaba.

«Ninguno, hermanita»

«No es lo que parece por lo que acabo de ver, pero deben ser imaginaciones mías ya que no entiendo de relaciones»

«Ciertamente»

«Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar que quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo»

«Favor que me haces»


	12. Chapter 12

Do I wanna know?

_Emma POV_

Estaba un poco cansada del viaje y necesitaba descansar, pero sobre todo no quería tener que ver en ese momento a Zelena y lidiar con todas sus preguntas. Por suerte, Neal llegó antes que yo, cosa que facilitó mi vida. Más tarde tendría que hablar con él para que si Zelena iba a hablar con él, confirmase mi historia.

En ese momento todo lo que yo quería era recordar los preciosos momentos vividos con Regina. Sin duda alguna me estaba enamorando de ella, pero tenía que tener cuidado con mis sentimientos, a fin de cuentas no sé si ella siente lo mismo.

_Di I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

Durante la tarde, Zelena estuvo ocupada con clientes y reuniones, como siempre, cosa que me venía bien para poner mis pensamientos en orden.

No había visto más a Regina, pasé por su cuarto, pero no estaba ahí, y tampoco la encontré en el jardín, así que solo podría estar reunida con Gold o estaba de paseo por la ciudad. No se marcharía sin despedirse de mí, o ¿sí lo haría?

Me encontré con Neal en la sala de juegos y me acordé de que tenía que hablar con él.

«Hola Emma, ¿quieres jugar un poco?»

«Neal, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto serio y espero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros dos»

«Claro, Emma, no hablaré con nadie»

«Perfecto. He pasado la noche fuera con alguien y ese alguien no es Zelena, al llegar esta mañana ella me hizo una serie de preguntas y no tenía una excusa decente que darle, así que le dije que estaba contigo, ya que te vi llegando con la música a todo volumen»

«¿Alguien? ¿Y acaso ese alguien es mi hermana Regina?»

«Neal…»

«¿Qué pasa Emma? Si quieres que mantenga el secreto, tengo derecho a saber»

«Sí, Regina y yo estábamos juntas»

«Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Dime Emma, ¿estás enamorada de ella?»

«Es complicado Neal, ella despierta sentimientos en mí que nadie nunca logró despertar, incluso con un simple mirada…»

«¡Dios mío! No solo estás enamorada, estás loca de amor por ella…»

«Tampoco es eso…creo que sí, me estoy enamorando de ella, pero prometí que no mezclaría mis sentimientos en esta relación que estamos teniendo»

«Emma, quieres un consejo, tienes que dejar de hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, puede que hayas dicho eso, pero tu corazón dice lo contrario»

«No quiero pensar mucho en ello, esta historia ya es complicada por sí sola, por si lo habías olvidado, estoy comprometida con una de tus hermanas y tengo una aventura con la otra»

«No amas a Zelena, quizás debas acabar con ese noviazgo»

«No sé Neal, tengo miedo de que Regina no sienta lo mismo que yo, y si ese fuese el caso y Zelena lo descubriese, esto se transformaría en la tercera guerra mundial y no quiero ser la responsable de tal desastre»

«Lo quieras o no, ya lo eres»

_Regina POV_

Pasé por el cuarto de Emma y estaba durmiendo, así que decidí ir a hablar con mi padre. El día pasado fuera conllevó dejar varios asuntos pendientes, y seguramente mi padre ya estaría buscándome.

Estuvimos toda la mañana resolviendo asuntos de la empresa. Mi padre todavía intentaba convencerme de que sería mejor que me quedara aquí administrando la empresa, a su lado, mientras que apenas supervisaría mi propia empresa.

«Regina, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, te veo en la comida»

«Hasta dentro de un rato»

«No te atrases, sabes que tu madre odia el retraso»

«Ok»

Me fui al jardín a vaciar mi mente antes de la comida, un poco de aire libre nunca está demás.

Más tarde entré, pues ya se acercaba la hora de la comida y sería grosero llegar atrasada y aunque no lo admitiese estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a Emma.

«Hola mamá»

«Hola Regina, como siempre a la hora justa, siéntate»

«Hola, querida, ¿dónde está Emma?»

«Hermanita, no es de tu incumbencia por dónde anda mi novia»

«Zelena, por favor, esos modales en la mesa»

«Claro, papá»

Después de quince minutos, Emma y Neal aparecieron, ambos estaban riendo y hablaban algo sobre una revancha al billar.

«Neal, por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos un horario para comer»

«Disculpa papá, Emma y yo nos entretuvimos con el billar y no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo»

«Emma, no sabía que jugabas al billar»

«Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes Zelena»

«No me gusta eso, mi novia no debería pasar más tiempo con mi hermano bastardo jugando al billar que conmigo»

«Zelena, déjala en paz»

«Neal tiene razón, estás pasando los límites» dijo Gold.

El resto de la comida fue más tranquilo. Emma y yo no conseguíamos evitar intercambiar miradas, era difícil estar en el mismo lugar que ella sin poder tocarla.

Después de la comida, pasé por su cuarto y encontré la puerta abierta. Miré para la cama y no había nadie, pero la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta y la luz encendida. Ciertamente no era Zelena la que estaba ahí, ya que la había visto coger el coche después de avisar a la gobernanta de que se iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto y lentamente me acerqué al baño, fui abriendo la puerta poco a poco, y una silueta se fue revelando. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta solo observándola.

«¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?»

«El suficiente para dejarme loca de deseo»

«¿Por qué no te unes a mí?»

«Me encantaría, Miss Swan»

Me fue desvistiendo y entré en la bañera. Ella me abrazaba por detrás, mientras mis manos exploraban su cuerpo, nos quedamos horas en ese delicioso baño, hablando sobre todo. Emma me contó que Neal ya era partícipe de todo y que había sido incluido en la mentira que le había contado a Zelena.

«¿Qué te parece si recordamos el paseo?»

Emma me besó con deseo, y aunque hacía solo unas horas que habíamos estado juntas, ya sentía su falta.

Los besos se hicieron más calientes y las manos más sueltas hasta que alcanzamos el clímax de nuestro placer. Aunque me habría encantado quedarme allí con ella, tenía que ir a mi cuarto, Zelena llegaría pronto y no le gustaría nada encontrarse con esta escena.

«Miss Swan, aunque no quiero, y sé que tú tampoco, tengo que irme. Ha sido estupendo recordar algo de nuestra aventura»

«Quédate un poco más»

«Me encantaría, querida, pero no puedo. Prometo compensarte la próxima vez»

«Ten por segura que no olvidaré esa promesa»

_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp_

_Of trying into kiss you_

_But I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

_Emma POV_

_Sad to see you go_

_Sorta of hoping that you'd stay_

_(Baby, we both know)_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_


	13. Chapter 13

You made me a better person

Los días pasaban y con ellos la relación entre Emma y Regina se iba afianzando. Ya no conseguían evitar las miradas y casi todas las noches encontraban la manera de verse. Estar separadas una de la otra no era posibilidad que se les pasara por la cabeza a ninguna de las dos. Pero no era solo el romance lo que cada día estaba más fuerte, a medida que iban afianzando esa relación era posible ver el cambio tanto en Emma como en Regina. Emma ahora vivía más confiada, conversaba horas con Neal sin preocuparse por Zelena. Su relación, para ser sinceros, iba cada vez peor, y Emma ya había aplazado la fecha de la boda _sine die. _Apenas se hablaban y eso no pasaba desapercibido ni Cora ni a Gold que observaban desde lejos rezando por el fracaso.

Regina estaba más dulce y cordial, trataba a todos bien y en ese momento estaba ocupada ayudando a los niños que estaban en el sistema de adopción. Había descubierto una pasión por los niños y se sentía feliz al verlos sonreír, estaba más cerca de su padre y no se saltaba un té de la tarde con su madre. Con certeza, Emma la estaba ayudando a ser una mejor persona, la rubia la desafiaba, la intrigaba, y encima de todo, la volvía alguien mejor, era inevitable no entregar su corazón en bandeja a Emma Swan, aun sabiendo que todavía era novia de su hermana.

Mientras eso pasaba, una Zelena nada feliz contemplaba los cambios ocurridos en la familia Mills. Todos a su alrededor estaban diferentes, especialmente su novia, lo que la irritaba cada vez más, pero tenía que convivir con Emma y sus deseos. Y además era horrible para ella encontrar a su padre y a su hermana charlando durante horas y lo más insoportable era verlo todo orgulloso porque ella se había comprometido con los niños huérfanos, y como si el destino aún no estuviese satisfecho, su madre todos los días tomaba el té con su hermana. Estaba de nuevo reviviendo su juventud, viendo como todo lo que debía ser suyo, Regina se lo robaba, solo que no sabía que ese todo era realmente TODO…

«Es agradable verte tan sonriente, Emma»

«Ah, hola Neal, no te había visto, estaba distraída»

«Lo pude notar. Dime, ¿qué atormenta tus pensamientos, niña?» (risas)

«Estoy pensando en poner fin a esta farsa que tengo con Zelena»

«Finalmente»

«Quiero seguir con mi vida, y ella y yo nunca debimos llegar tan lejos, menos a comprometernos»

«Emma, tienes que seguir a tu corazón, es lo único que te puedo decir ahora. Discúlpame, pero tengo que irme, alguien me espera»

«Gracias por el consejo y buena suerte»

«No es lo que estás pensando, no es una cita»

_Regina POV_

Nunca habría imaginado que acabaría enamorándome de Emma. La amaba, era algo incontestable y francamente eso me asustaba. Y aunque las cosas entre Zelena y ella no iban bien, solo el hecho de que aún fuera novia de mi hermana me incomodaba, la quería solo para mí y de nadie más. Hacía días que venía considerando la idea de decirle que la amaba y que la necesitaba a mi lado, pero no tenía la plena certeza de si era realmente lo que yo quería, ¿y si todo esto que estábamos teniendo solo fuera una aventura, nada más?

Estaba poniendo mi vida nuevamente en orden gracias a ella, y solo había una cosa más que necesitaba hacer, perdonar a Neal. Aunque nos hicimos mucho daño, somos hermanos y añoraba conversar con mi hermano, quizás un día Zelena y yo seríamos capaces de construir una relación amigable, y al final nuestra familia estaría en paz, pero entre ella y yo era poco probable, existía mucho odio y resentimiento entre nosotras.

«Neal, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?»

«Claro, Regina, pero déjame avisar que llegaré tarde, solo un momento» Neal se retiró un instante con el móvil en su oreja, después de unos segundos volvió sonriente y separó una silla.

«Siéntate, ahora tenemos tiempo»

«Gracias»

«Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?»

«Neal, sé que tú y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero he venido a decirte que estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si estás dispuesto a perdonarme»

«Yo ya te perdone hace mucho tiempo»

«Necesito que me lo digas»

«Tienes mi perdón Regina Mills»

«Quiero dejar esta historia en el pasado, somos hermanos y quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, echo de menos hablar con él»

«Yo también te he echado de menos, hermana» Neal se levantó, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Podría parecer un simple gesto entre hermanos para alguien que estuviese viendo la escena desde fuera, pero aquel era un enorme y difícil paso que había sido dado por Regina Mills y Neal.

«Estoy feliz al ver que has cambiado, hermana. Estoy orgulloso de ti, he sabido de tu proyecto con los niños»

«Son increíbles, nunca pensé que sería tan gratificante dedicarles un poco de mi dinero y de mi tiempo. Estoy aprendiendo mucho con cada uno de ellos»

«Pero todo ese cambio no ha venido de ellos»

«No, finalmente he encontrado a alguien que me desafía a ser mejor»

«Conozco esa mirada, es el amor y no lo niegues, reconozco esa mirada de lejos»

«La amo, pero es complicado…»

«Regina, tengo que ser sincero contigo, como quizás ya has notado, Emma y yo somos muy amigos y me preocupo por ella, así que estoy al corriente de lo que hay entre vosotras»

«Y…»

«No contaré nada, las dos tenéis todo mi apoyo, la haces muy feliz y veo que Emma te hace ser mejor, estoy feliz por las dos»

«Creo que Jefferson también estaría orgulloso, finalmente encontré lo que él tanto deseaba para mí»

«Lo siento mucho por él…»

«No lo sientas, sé que desde algún lugar él nos observa, debe estar feliz…Me gustaría decirle a ella lo enamorada que estoy…»

«Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Pero ¿qué crees que hará Zelena cuando se entere?»

«Atormentarnos hasta el final de nuestras vidas, ella no aceptará tan fácilmente perder su trofeo, detesto la manera en que trata a Emma, no es un trofeo para ser exhibido»

«Tú y Emma necesitáis conversar y yo tengo que irme antes de perderme la cena»

«¿Cena?»

«No es nada, y tampoco es una cita. Todavía nos estamos conociendo. Tengo que irme» Neal se levantó y se despidió de Regina dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Regina tenía mucho en que pensar, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento, necesitaba encontrar a Emma. La morena podían no estar segura de lo que haría, pero de una cosa estaba segura, aprovecharía cada segundo al lado de Emma.

«Emma, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo»

«Querida, Emma está en el garaje, lavando la moto de Neal»

«Gracias Rose»

«Emma»

«Hola Regina, mira mi nueva moto»

«¿Tuya?»

«Sí, Neal me la ha regalado. Me dijo que él casi no la usa y que yo haría buen uso de ella»

«Emma, te voy a llevar a cenar, estate lista en una hora»

«¿Cenar? ¿Algo romántico?»

«Así es, Miss Swan, tú y yo, cenar como en una primera cita» Regina se acercó a Emma y la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un rápido beso. «Todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de cenar a solas y pensé que sería divertido»

«Asume que solo es una excusa para pasar la noche conmigo»

«Quiero que tengamos la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntas, Emma»

«Yo también quiero estar más tiempo contigo, hoy estaba hablando de ti con Neal»

«Neal y yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de reconciliarnos, todo gracias a una cierta rubia que me hace ser alguien mejor»

«Estoy muy feliz de oír eso, él es una gran persona, es como un hermano para mí»

«Miss Swan, tengo que irme»

«No sin antes despedirte» dijo ella agarrando a la morena por el brazo y dándole un beso.


	14. Chapter 14

Ying Yang

_Emma POV_

Después de que Regina subiera a arreglarse, terminé rápidamente de lavar la moto y me fui directo a mi cuarto a tomar un baño. Aproveché ese momento para pensar. Quizás le contara en la cena mi decisión de dejar a Zelena, y quién sabe si no pediría su mano allí mismo.

O quizás todavía era muy pronto, probablemente, pero sabía una cosa, aprovecharía la noche a su lado, sin preocuparme por el tiempo y dejaría que las cosas siguiesen su ritmo. No apremiaría las cosas con ella, quería que todo ocurriese a su debido tiempo, ya que ella era especial.

Me arreglé más rápido de lo que esperaba y fue a su cuarto, no podía negar que estaba muy ansiosa. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Regina y yo ya habíamos paseado mucho y nos habíamos acostado varias veces, ese sería oficialmente nuestra primera cita.

«Regina, ¡vamos!»

«Entra Emma»

«¿Estás segura de que solo vamos a una cena?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Estás hermosa y vestida así pareces una verdadera reina»

Ella hizo un gesto dándome las gracias mientras sonreía. ¡Dios mío, qué hermosa era y cuando sonreía parecía un ángel!

«Gracias, Miss Swan, pero tú no te quedas atrás. Pareces una bella princesa»

«La Reina y su princesa»

«Unos minutos más y estaré lista para irnos»

«Te espero»

Ya estábamos listas y ella decidió que iríamos en su coche, en realidad no fue una elección, sino una obligación. Y yo no pude decir que no.

«Por favor, ¿qué te cuesta decírmelo?»

«No, Emma, es una sorpresa»

«Por favor»

«No, por favor no arruines la sorpresa, solo faltan unos minutos y pronto estaremos cenando»

«Entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido?»

«Es perfecto»

_Regina POV_

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Sí, yo, Regina Mills, que siempre ha tenido el control de todo a su alrededor, estaba nerviosa y la culpa de todo la tenía Emma Swan.

Era más que una cena, significaba mucho más para mí y quería que para ella también lo fuese, y al verla sonriendo y diciendo que todo estaba perfecto mi corazón se tranquilizó un poco.

«¿Sabes Emma? He estado pensando en nosotras últimamente…»

«Yo también he estado pensando mucho»

«Y creo que ya va siendo horas de que seamos honestas la una con la otra y tengamos una seria conversación»

«Siempre he sido honesta contigo, Regina. Puedo estar traicionando a Zelena y haberle mentido muchas veces, pero sería incapaz de hacerte lo mismo a ti»

«Tengo miedo de que un día despiertes y te des cuenta de que estar conmigo es un error, o peor, que salgas herida por mi culpa»

«No digas eso, Regina. Estar contigo me hace bien, me haces feliz. Tú y yo nunca seremos un error»

«¿Por qué no?»

«¡Porque te amo!»

"Le había dicho por primera vez que la amaba, y sonaba tan bien, podría pasar el resto de mis días diciéndoselo"

«Yo también te amo Emma, y es de eso de lo que tengo miedo, puedes pensar que me conoces, pero no es así…»

«Regina, deja que yo me preocupe de eso. Estoy aquí y no pretendo marcharme nunca. Amo la mitad que conozco y con toda certeza amaré conocer tu otra mitad, y aunque haya cosas en tu personalidad que no me gusten del todo, no me importa, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque para cada defecto que encuentre en ti, habrá mil cualidades. Nada es perfecto, nadie lo es y yo mucho menos. Puedes pensar que soy una buena persona ahora, pero si me hubieses conocido hace algunos años pensarías lo contrario. ¿Has escuchado la historia del ying y del yang?»

«No»

«Es un creencia filosófica china y sus primeras huellas se encuentran en el I Ching (El libro de las mutaciones)…»

«Deja de darle vueltas, Emma y cuenta la historia»

«Ok, Madame»

«Ying y Yang son dos energías opuestas. Ying significa oscuridad, y se le representado por el color negro, y yang, claridad. La luz, que es una energía luminosa y se presenta de manera muy intensa, es el yang, y la luz más débil es el ying. Según los chinos, el mundo está compuesto por fuerzas opuestas y encontrar el equilibrio entre ellas es esencial. Algunos autores lo describen como la luna y el sol, el hombre y la mujer, pero son definiciones equivocadas. La filosofía china se basa en la energía, negativa y positiva. Las dos esferas dentro del símbolo simbolizan la idea de que, cuando cada una de las fuerzas alcanza su punto máximo, se manifiesta dentro de ella un sentimiento opuesto. Siendo opuestos, el Ying y el Yang son interdependientes, no pueden existir aisladamente el uno del otro»

«¿Y el punto de todo esto es…?»

«Tú y yo somos como el ying y el yang. No somos solo el bien o el mal, somos los dos, y por más que intentes apartarme con tus tontas preocupaciones, yo no iré a ningún sitio»

«¿Ya te he dicho cuánto te amo Emma Swan?»

«Decirlo una vez más no haría daño»

(risas)

«Pero hablando en serio ahora…»

«Nada de cosas serias, estamos aquí para aprovechar la noche»

«Pero…»

«Sin peros, lo que tienes que decirme pude esperar a mañana. Ahora vamos a aprovechar este momento, después de todo es nuestra primera cita y a lo mejor, quién sabe, pasemos la noche fuera»

«Está empezando a gustarme esa idea»

«Antes de que me olvide, gracias por todo esto, la cena y todo lo demás»

«No tienes que agradecer nada, si hay alguien en esta mesa que tiene que hacerlo, soy yo»

«De nada mi amor»

«Solo una pregunta más, Emma»

«Si dijera que no, ¿dejarías de preguntarme?»

«No, probablemente no»

«Entonces, pregunta, pero no me mires con esa sonrisa de victoria»

«¿La amas?»

«No…Y aunque durante mucho tiempo lo he intentado, entre ella y yo nada irá bien, ella puede decir que me ama, pero no me ama, me tiene como una propiedad y odio eso. Nunca la amaré y ahora menos, que estoy enamorada de ti, mi amor»

«Y yo cada día estoy más enamorada de ti, Emma Swan, eres mi ángel y me asquea la manera en la que Zelena te trata, no mereces eso. No eres un trofeo para colocar en su estantería»

«No te preocupes, Regina, algo me dice que eso no durará mucho, solo dame un poco de tiempo y lo verás»


	15. Chapter 15

I need your help Glinda

_Zelena POV_

Ya había percibido aquel incesante cruce de miradas y al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, pero con el tiempo, dudas y más dudas fueron surgiendo en mi mente, y ahora todo tenía sentido. Emma me estaba traicionando con Regina, y estaba segura de eso, y al parecer estaban enamoradas, pero ese romance iba a acabar pronto. Mi hermana no me cogería más mis cosas, esta vez todo sería diferente, le haría daño con una pequeña ayuda de alguien del pasado.

Aproveché que las dos estaban fuera y la llamé para que pudiésemos vernos. Ciertamente, ella aceptaría mi proposición por dos razones, primero el dinero, eso teníamos en común ella y yo, siempre buscábamos el dinero y el poder, y segundo, lo haría por mí, porque todavía me amaba.

El camino hasta su empresa fue rápido y al llegar fui recibida por ella misma.

«Hola Zelena»

«Hola Kate, ¿o debo decir Glinda?»

«Como prefieras, para ti siempre fui Glinda»

«Sigues muy guapa»

«Igual que tú, pero dime, ¿a qué viene esta reunión inesperada?»

«Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que vuelvas con mi hermana»

«Lo siento mucho, pero no te puedo ayudar. Sabes que entre ella y yo las cosas no acabaron bien, y ella me odia, y además yo no la amo»

«Escucha, sé que no la amas, pero ella a ti sí. Piensa en lo que puedo ofrecerte»

«Acepto, pero solo si podemos recordar viejos tiempos»

«Claro»

«¿Cuándo comenzamos? Y por si lo has olvidado, Regina me odia, ella no me ama»

«Te amó una vez, debe ser suficiente. Solo necesito que siembres la duda en ella. Dile que la quieres de vuelta, algo así»

_Emma y Regina_

Las dos estaban muy ajenas a todo y a todos, en sus corazones solo había espacio para el amor que compartían. Decidieron pasar la noche juntas, para matar la nostalgia. En mitad de la madrugada, Regina despertó de repente, y perdió el sueño. "Había perdido el sueño y no despertaría a Emma, parecía tan serena y me gustaba verla durmiendo mientras pensaba, recordaba la primera vez la que vi y despertó un profundo deseo en mí…Después de nuestra conversación, había tomado una decisión muy importante, solo que todavía no se lo había contado, pero pretendía hacerlo cuando volviésemos, estaba decidida a comenzar una nueva vida con Emma, no iba a acelerar las cosas, pero daría el primer paso hacia nuestro futuro. Se hacía raro pensar en un futuro, pero si de una cosa estaba segura, es que no habría un futuro para mí si ella no estuviese en él. El destino es caprichoso. Hace mucho tiempo amé de verdad a Kate y hubiera movido cielo y tierra por ella, pero todo eran mentiras, juré desde aquel día que nunca más amaría a alguien y ahora estoy loca por Emma Swan, ella tiene un control total sobre mí, y por primera vez en la vida siento envidia de Zelena, a final de cuentas ellas todavía son novias y Emma todavía debe sentir algo por ella para no querer herirla»

_Zelena POV_

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, y por suerte, Glinda aceptó rápidamente mi oferta. Había estado bien volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, me sentía en casa a su lado, pero eso era solo una sensación tonta a la que no debería darle importancia.

«¿Entendiste todo bien?»

«Sí»

«Perfecto, solo tienes que aparecer con esa carita y decir algunas bellas palabras para confundir el corazoncito de Regina»

«¿Qué te ha hecho Zelena?»

«Me ha quitado algo mío, y nadie toma algo que me pertenece»

«¿Quién es la suertuda?»

«Mi novia»

«¡Quién diría que la poderosa Zelena tiene novia! ¡Finalmente eres capaz de amar!»

«No lo diría de esa manera, amor es una palabra complicada para describir la situación. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no soy capaz de amar»

«Podrías si quisieras, si me dejases enseñarte…»


	16. Chapter 16

I love you

Después de cuatro meses, parecía que todos los malentendidos y las peleas entre la familia Mills hubiesen sido dejados de lado, gracias al clima de amor que flotaba sobre ellos.

_Cuatro meses antes_

«Emma, hace un tiempo que vengo considerando en esta posibilidad y siento que ya es hora de que resolvamos algunos cabos sueltos entre nosotras»

«Dime»

«¿Me amas?»

«Sabes que sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?»

«Porque necesito estar segura, necesito oírtelo decir porque lo que estoy a punto de decir requiere esa certeza»

«Te amo Regina Mills»

«Yo también te amo Emma, y por más que este amor me asuste, porque me asusto con la intensidad de este sentimiento, no hay nada que me asuste más que estar sin ti, te necesito en mi vida, Emma Swan…»

"Veía cómo Emma absorbía cada palabra que yo iba diciendo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo tal que, podría asegurar, no existía nada en el mundo más bello que el color de sus ojos esmeralda"

«¿Quieres vivir conmigo Emma? No quiero apremiar las cosas entre nosotras, quiero hacerlo todo correctamente, pero siento que las dos debemos asumir este amor. Ven a vivir conmigo Emma, si eso te parece mucho, elige un cajón de mi armario y pon ahí tus cosas, en otra semana trae tus pertenencias y así deja que las cosas sucedan…Sé que tienes miedo, al igual que yo, pero nos amamos y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. No quiero tener que compartirte más con mi hermana, te quiero solo para mí, no es suficiente verte los fines de semana y cuando ella está en reuniones, o cuando te inventas una excusa. Aunque ustedes no se ven mucho y no duermen más en la misma cama, ella todavía es tu novia, cuando realmente deberías ser la mía»

«Te amo tanto y nada me haría más feliz que compartir la vida contigo, aunque algunas cosas puedan ser complicadas, mi amor por ti es mayor que todo eso. Sabes que Zelena y yo ya no tenemos nada, realmente ya ha llegado la hora de poner punto y final a esa relación, no quiero tener que seguir escondiendo lo que siento por ti, y si hay algo que adoraría, es ser tu novia, mi amor»

_Algún tiempo después…._

Emma y Regina se fueron a vivir juntas a Talahasse y Emma puso punto y final a su relación con Zelena, pero Zelena, aun no siendo ya novia de Emma, y por más que aparentemente lo hubiese aceptado, tramó con Glinda un plan para destrozar la unión de Emma y Regina.

Y las dos, durante un tiempo, tuvieron que ser fuertes y creer que su amor era mayor que todo, mayor que los celos de Emma que crecían cada vez más. Aquella rubia loca del pasado de su amada había aparecido de la noche a la mañana en su puerta llorando y queriéndola de vuelta, diciendo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida al abandonar a Regina, y por más que Regina le hubiera dicho desde el principio que la había olvidado y que no quería nada con Kate, la rubia le había dicho que lo entendía, pero que le gustaría que las dos fuesen amigas, y esa amistad perturbaba a Emma Swan y a su corazoncito enamorado.

Lo que Emma no sabía es que en realidad Zelena y Kate, que se llamaba Glinda, estaban juntas, tenían una aventura, y aunque ninguna lo admitiese, se amaban, y Glinda haría cualquier cosa por Zelena, incluso ser amiga de Regina para provocar los celos de Emma e ir poco a poco arruinando su relación, ya que nada amaba más Zelena que ver a su hermana sufriendo.

Pero el destino nos tiene guardadas algunas sorpresas y no hay mejor remedio que el tiempo. Después de algunos meses sustentando una amistad, que al principio por parte de Glinda era falsa, se volvió una verdadera amistad, y solo eso, y con el tiempo Glinda comenzó a intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Zelena y ayudar a Regina a comprender más a Emma.

Ironía o no del destino, poco a poco, el amor de Zelena por Glinda le hizo olvidar sus planes diabólicos de destruir a Emma y a Regina, y aunque la relación entre las hermanas no pudiese ser como la que Regina mantenía con Neal, las dos ahora se respetaban. No compartían un lazo fraternal, pero al menos las peleas cesaron y una no interfería en la vida de la otra.

Emma y Regina fueron las madrinas de la boda de Neal y Sophia. Las dos estaban muy felices por él. Emma estaba feliz por su futuro cuñado, que se había vuelto mucho más para ella que un cuñado o un amigo, era un hermano y Regina no podía esconder la alegría que sentía por su hermano.

«Quiero proponer un brindis por los novios, Neal y Sophia, mis felicitaciones, os deseo que seáis muy felices, así como lo somos Emma y yo, y hablando de ella, discúlpame Neal, sé que es tu día, pero si me lo permites, tengo que hacer esto. Emma Swan, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?»

Todos los presentes y principalmente los recién casados animaban gritando para que Emma respondiese que sí.

«Sí, Regina, acepto, mi amor»

**FIN**


End file.
